Hit Lists Make The World Go Round
by lavalampronsgirl
Summary: Ginny's sixth year diary. she's a normal teenage which with issues. dg read and review please! but no flames!
1. Random days and PMS

Hit Lists Make The World Go Round  
  
Summery: Ginny is tired of being "Ron's younger sister" and changes. But is it for the better? This is her diary of her 6th year. There will be relationships, disasters, and all that good stuff.  
  
Date: All I know is that it's a Friday. In summer, dates don't matter.  
  
The "oh so great" Harry Potter came today. He's spending the rest of summer here. I could just jump for joy. Not. I mean, he's so... how can I put this... pathetic. He is all "woe is me" just because he has problems. So do I and you don't see me snapping at everyone who tries to talk to me, then run up to my room. Well, I only do that when I PMS.  
  
Which reminds me, I need to lock myself in my room for the next two days, unless I want to strangle every person in my family. And Harry, cant forget Harry.  
  
But I might end up doing that anyway....  
  
Anyway... I got a new piggy bank today! It's a goblin! It looks kinda like Ron to tell ya the truth. Especially after he puts five Chocolate Frogs in his mouth.  
  
Wow that was random!  
  
Well, got to go eat dinner. I'll write more later.  
  
She fought, she conquered, she ate.  
  
Yep, I'm back.  
  
During dinner, Harry just sat there and played with his mashed potatoes.  
  
He really needs to get laid. I'll have to tell Hermione when she comes tomorrow.  
  
Well, that's all for today. Got to go chuck stick bombs at the back of Ron's head while he plays chess.  
  
Ah, the joys of sibling rivalry.  
  
Date: the next day, so a random Saturday.  
  
Let's just say that locking myself in my room didn't work.  
  
I went outside because it was really boring in my room. And who do you think I saw sitting by my tiny little garden?  
  
If you guessed Harry, then give yourself a cookie.  
  
He was in his "life sucks, leave me alone" mood, so I did what any other PMSing teenage girl would do, I kicked him.  
  
"What was that for?!" he yelled at me.  
  
"For being a pathetic loser"  
  
"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, get over your 'woe is me' phase before I kick you again!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You" then I left him to wollow in his own misery. I swear, that boy has way to many issues.  
  
I do too, but I like my issues, I don't suffer from them, I love every minute of it.  
  
I saw that on a shirt a few days ago. It fits me well. But at the same time, some issues, I hate.  
  
Like that whole Voldemort thingy.  
  
Yeah, bit of a drag. 


	2. Random days and Insults

Same day as before  
  
Harry cheered up a little when Hermione came, but he's still all "Woe is me".  
  
It's getting really annoying.  
  
Everyone is annoying.  
  
I should hit something.  
  
Ow. I hit my desk. Not a very good idea. Hand hurts. Cant write.  
  
Sunday  
  
Okay, hand is bandaged up, brother and friends are away, I have the house to myself.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
Throw a wild party and make-out with Draco Malfoy, that's what.  
  
Yeah, and pigs will fly out of my ass.  
  
I'm going to eat ice cream and read romance novels. Cause that's what I do best.  
  
I should have a ribbon for best ice cream eater or something.  
  
Hermione would beat me for the reading though. How many books can she read in one day?  
  
I'll have to ask when she gets home.  
  
12 midnight  
  
I asked, and she said her record was 3 Tom Clancey's, who ever the hell that is.  
  
I also told her about Harry needing to get laid and she just blushed and changed the subject. I don't know what to take of that, but I'll let you know asap.  
  
Monday night after dinner  
  
Went to Diagon Alley today. it was fun, til we ran into Malfoy. We did the normal exchange of insults, then went our separate ways.  
  
But might I say...  
  
... he's a hottie!  
  
I know, eww, but he is! I don't know why I think this, but I cant help it! I have no control over my brain, okay!  
  
A/N: so, how d'yal like it? R&R please! Well, you've already read it, seeing as this is the end, but you know what I mean! 


	3. Einar von Arnarstapi, please read

A/N: sorry, no chapter right now, just need to say something to a person who loves to make my writing life a living hell.  
  
Einar von Arnarstapi: what the fuck is your problem?! Can't you tell that I don't care what you think, so therefore, don't review me with your crap, telling me to stop, and stupid word of the day! Since I seriously doubt you can read (you seem to hate a lot of good stories on ) let me break it down so your mommy can tell you what it says. I D O N T G I V E A F L Y I N G F U C K!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to stop writing just because you told me too, because that would be degrating to myself, which I don't like to do.  
  
So please, keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Everyone else, thank you for your reviews and I hope you like the rest! I'll post the next chapter soon!  
  
lavalampronsgirl 


End file.
